Call Me May- No
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Dean is bored. Sam hates Carly Rae Jepsen. Crack fic. Very light Destiel at the end if you squint.


__Wow. Its been a long while. I'm not dead...just hopping from fandom to fandom. Latest one: Supernatural. I'll be writing a few Dean/Castiel fics since its now my OTP for this fandom. I can't seem to get enough of it. This fic was inspired by the antics of my Dean. We talked about how much I hate this song but every time I hear it play I can't help but sing along and dance like a moron...thus this fic was born. I will address the issue of my other unfinished fics at a later time. For now, enjoy.

* * *

_"I threw a wish in the well._

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell._

_I looked to you as it fell._

_And now you're in my way."_

Sam hummed the tune playing over the radio for a few seconds before cursing softly. "I hate this song." Dean glanced over to him, "Really? Cause uh, for hating this song so much, you seem to know it very well." Shaking his head, Sam waved his brother off. "Its one of those songs that you hate but can't help but sing or hum along." Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever help you sleep at night."

It had been slow for hunting. A ghost here and there. The two would go in and go through the motions: find the grave, dig, salt, burn, repeat. The silence in between cases was driving Dean insane. He found himself growing more and more bored each day...and when Dean Winchester was bored, others suffered.

"_I trade my soul for a wish._

_Pennies and dimes for kiss._

_I wasn't looking for this._

_But now you're in my way."_

Sam woke up with a start and slammed his hand on the button atop the alarm clock. Upon closer inspection, he found that the device had been set to CD and there was a disc spinning in the compartment. On the bed sat Dean, the trademark smirk adorning his features. The younger hunter glared through his grogginess, "Ha ha. Very funny, Jerk." Ignoring the sudden howl of laughter coming from his brother, he rubbed his eyes and moved to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

The early morning wake up was soon forgotten as they settled into their research, looking for anything that might be a case in the slightest. Their search proved fruitless after hours of looking. It seemed the world was oddly at peace. The phone that sat beside Sam on the table light up and began to ring on the highest volume setting.

"_Your stare was holding._

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing._

_Hot night, wind was blowing._

_Where you think you're going, baby?"_

"Dude! Really?!" The taller male glared daggers at his sibling and promptly hit the ignore button, not caring who was calling him at that moment. Dean couldn't breathe, he was laughing too hard. Upon seein the true annoyance on his brother's face, he held up his hands in defense. "It was just too **easy.**"

Sam grumbled something inaudiable and murmured that he was going out to get something out to eat and that he would _not _be bringing Dean any pie back. He grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out to the car. Sliding into the car, he turned the key and listened as the car purred to life. After puling out of the parking lot of the motel, he decided to turn the radio on.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

The radio was promptly smacked off. Sam frowned and shook his head, "Freakin' hate that song..." He came to a stop at a red light and swore he heard something faint coming from the back under the normal car noises. The younger strained to listen and finally it rang in clear.

"_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number._

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

Sam peeled off to the side of the road and parked. He trudged out of the car and unlocked the trunk. Upon opening it, he discovered a pair of speakers nestled among the various weapons. They were rigged with wires going to the rest of the car. Without a care, he ripped the wires out and the song ceased to play. Now completely irritated, he got back in the car and continued onto his destination.

When he got back to the motel, he found it suspiciously empty. There was a note on the table that read:

_Went out for beer._

_-D_

His eyes narrowed in suspicion and darted around the room. Sam opened the cabinets, searching for another pair of speakers. He overturned each item on the counters and even looked down the sink. When he found nothing, he let out a sigh of relief.

And then he heard it.

"_You took your time with the call._

_I took no time with the fall._

_You gave me nothing at all._

_But still you're in my way."_

He followed the tune around the room until he ended up in front of the small fridge in the kitchenette portion of the room. Slowly, as if something were to attack him, he opened the door. There, sitting in the freezer portion of the fridge, were two wireless speakers in a zip lock bag. Eye level and staring at him as if they were laughing at him. Sam growled and grabbed the bag, jabbing the off button through the plastic. He tossed him onto the bed.

Now frazzled, the younger slipped into the bathroom, turning the knob on the sink and letting the cool water flow. He cupped his hands under the stream and splashed the cold liquid onto his face.

"_I beg, and borrow and steal._

_Have foresight and it's real._

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way."_

Sam went rigid and very slowly turned his head toward the toilet. Just as slow, he walked over to the porcelin seat and carefully removed the lid to the tank. Taped to the side, just out of the water's reach, was two more speakers in a zip lock.

Dean would be able to hear the inhuman screech that emitted from their room. He nearly dropped the bag of beer he was carrying as he doubled over in laughter. Carefully, he opened the door to their room and found Sam sitting on the floor of the bathroom, merrily singing along.

"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I MISSED YOU SO, SO BAD!"

Dean's jaw dropped at the sight. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or console his obviously broken brother.

"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. I MISSED YOU SO, SO BAD!"

Sam grabbed the white towel from the rack and waved it. "You win...just make it stop."

The elder brother crossed the room and turned the speakers off. "I told you I was bored. You refused to entertain me." They stared at each other for several minutes in silence. Neither of them moved an inch or uttered a syllable until Dean finally broke the silence. "Well that was fun. But I'm bored again..."

* * *

Castiel stood in front of three angels of the Garrison, giving them their new orders when he heard the call. Normally he would have ignored it but the sound of Sam's prayer seemed almost desperate. He sighed and finished giving his orders before appearing in the motel room. Sam seemed so happy to see him and before the angel could ask what was going on, the taller brother grabbed his hand and slapped it. "Tag." was all he said before exiting the room.

Let standing there and confused, Castiel glanced to the other hunter who sat on the bed. As per usual his heart skipped a beat and he smiled inwardly. Of course not a single ounce of emotion was conveyed. But the sentiment was received nonetheless.

"I'm bored."

That was all Castiel needed to hear before he turned on one heel, ready to escape. Somehow Dean was faster, grabbing the trench coat and tugging him back. "Where you think you're going, baby?"


End file.
